1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to tools utilized for removing stubborn nuts and, particularly, to tools utilized for the removal of nuts employed in the mounting of faucet shanks to the flange of a sink.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Most faucets which are in use today are mounted to the flange of a sink in such a manner that a base of the faucet rests upon the upper surface of the flange. A shank member typically extends downwardly through a hole preformed in the flange of the sink. The shank member is suitably connected, in a coaxial relationship, with the water supply line and, customarily, a nut is threadedly received on the shank member and bears against the under surface of the flange so as to hold the faucet firmly in place. Over a long period of time, because of the moisture which exists in the region of the sink, it is not unusual for such nuts to become corroded with rust and other chemical deposits and thereby become undesirably affixed to the shank member. Thus, when it comes time to remove the old faucet, as for replacement with a new one, the seemingly simple task often times becomes a job of major proportions.
The problem is further aggravated by reason of the fact that there is usually little room for working beneath a sink. This makes for cramped working quarters and severely restricts the range of movement available for the use of tools such as wrenches which are customarily employed in the removal of nuts. Hence, conventional tools, including wrenches, are either substantially without value or are of extremely limited benefit in the cramped working quarters beneath a sink. In some instances, hammers and chisels have been used, but their accidental misuse might result in infliction of damage to the sink basin or even in its destruction, not to mention harm to the worker.
The general problem of removal of a nut from a male threaded member, such as a screw, bolt, shank or the like has been addressed in the prior art. One typical U.S. patent is that to Beezley, No. 2,558,641, issued June 26, 1951. The Beezley patent discloses a tool for splitting metal nuts which includes an elongated body, one end of which is received over and envelopes a nut to be removed. The body extends generally within the plane of the nut and extends radially away from the nut and is provided with an internally threaded bore which is adapted to threadedly receive a screw. As the screw is advanced, it engages a plunger which, in turn, engages a chisel. Continued advancement of the chisel moves it into cutting and splitting engagement with the nut to be removed. Although the Beezley tool would seem to be a generally effective device for splitting metal nuts, a primary drawback of its construction resides in the fact that, in its operational mode, it lies in the plane of the nut to be removed. Thus, it extends a substantial distance in a radial direction away from the nut thereby limiting its use to those constructions in which there is sufficient room surrounding the nut to receive the device. In actual fact, there is generally insufficient room beneath a sink to permit the use of tools embodying the teachings of the Beezley patent.
The U.S. patent to Seymour, No. 4,057,897, issued Nov. 15, 1977, is representative of tools which have been specifically designed for the purpose of removing nuts utilized to secure a faucet onto a sink flange. As with the Beezley device, the Seymour construction includes an elongated body, or hydraulically actuated head unit, which is received over and envelops a nut to be removed. A curved moveable jaw is recessed into the unit, opposite which, and also recessed, is a piston operated cutting blade. Enough room is provided between the cutting blade and the jaw for the nut to fit snuggly. A high pressure flexible hydraulic line connects a distant hand powered hydraulic pump to the head unit. Pressure from the pump drives the piston toward the cutting blade, cutting the nut and permitting its removal.
While the Seymour device, also, could be effective in removing a corroded nut, it has a number of drawbacks. These reside in its complex and expensive construction, and, as with the Beezley device, the fact that the head unit, in its operational mode, lies in the plane of the nut to be removed and extends for a substantial distance in a radial direction away from the nut.
Still another device designed specifically for removing nuts from faucet shanks is disclosed in the U.S. patent to Quick, No. 4,203,211 issued May 20, 1980. The Quick patent discloses an elongated sleeve which surrounds and threadedly engages the depending end portion of a faucet shank having a nut securing it to a sink. A thrust bearing, having a bore loosely surrounding the faucet shank, is secured to the end of the sleeve, adjacent to a faucet nut to be removed, and is provided with radially disposed cutting blades projecting toward the faucet nut. The cutting blades, which are permanently exposed, regardless of whether the device is in the operative or inoperative mode, are moved into splitting engagement with the faucet nut by manual angular rotation of the sleeve relative to the faucet shank.
While the Quick device, also, as with its predecessors, Beezley and Seymour, could be an effective device in the removal of a stubborn nut, it, too, exhibits serious drawbacks. These drawbacks reside in its complex and expensive construction, particularly its numerous threaded portions, its spring, and its thrust bearing. Furthermore, the cutting blades are exposed at all times such that they are subject to harm when not in use, or require a separate cover for their protection. Additionally, the large number of moving parts would likely result in future maintenance of the device with resultant down time.
Each of these patents are generally representative of the prior art and, although they were deemed to be advances in the state of the art at the time they were conceived and reduced to practice, the drawbacks which have been mentioned are deemed noteworthy.